First Date
by Shannon7
Summary: **2nd CHAPTER UPLOADED (30th Nov.)** Willow's POV. It's her and Buffy's first date...
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Joss'. Not mine. Grr. I'd make 'em happy. Rating: PG Summary: Willow's POV. It's her and Buffy's first date... Setting: Well, I don't know what season, exactly. But Buffy's living at her house,a nd Willow's living at her house. Spoilers: Not for Buffy, but a few for the movie "Legally Blonde".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not like this usually. Really, I'm not. I'm usually a pretty together girl. But tonight is special. Special to me and Buffy. It's our first date. It's the day we're gonna tell the world that we're in love.  
  
Four months ago, the first person we told was Xander. And don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking. "Oh yeah, give the hormone-driven 20-year-old boy the fantasy to end all fantasies. His two girlie pals doin' the wacky."  
  
Well, no. 'Cause he's my best friend. Our best friend. Yes, Buffy and I are a 'we' now. Anyway, that's why we told him first.  
  
Or maybe the fact that he caught us making out behind the stacks. Whichever rings your bell.  
  
Then we told Giles. And I tell you, he nearly broke his glasses from cleaning them so much. I can't imagine why.  
  
So now we're telling the world. Well, not in a 'telling' way, just in a 'putting ourselves out there' way. 'Cause I'm not one for yelling from the tops of buildings, and I don't think Buffy is either.  
  
And I can't believe how scared I am. It's just a movie. And dinner. Watch something, then eat something.  
  
Wait. That came out wrong. We're seeing 'Legally Blonde'. Then we're going to a restaurant. But the way Buffy's been looking at me lately... I don't think we're gonna make it to the restaurant.  
  
We haven't done anything yet. Well, anything further than a few heavy make- out sessions that Buffy stopped before they went too far. That was so annoying. I'd just get into it, and bam! Clothes back in place. She said it was because she didn't want me to do anything before I was ready... but I'm a big girl. And I can't go two seconds without thinking about her, or what it would be like to sleep with her.  
  
So that's what I'm gonna do tonight. I'm gonna have sex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I look good. Sort of.  
  
Okay, no. I look ridiculous. I'm just not a make-up girl, or a looking- pretty kind of girl. I'm quite happy to sit around in an old t-shirt and overalls. But tonight I wanna look special.  
  
Okay, that ringing sound is really annoying. What the hell... oh, the phone. Get it together, Willow.  
  
"Hell-Hello?"  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
Buffy! ... is calling. Why is she calling? Oh God, she can't come!  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi!"  
  
"Hi... you zoned for a second. You back?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Good. Um, I have bad news."  
  
I knew it.  
  
"Um... I can't find a skirt that matches my top."  
  
Myabe I'm a little anxious. I can't help it! It's just... Buffy. She's what I've wanted for so long, and now I've got her, I feel like I'm gonna screw up.  
  
"Okay, Buffy... if you let me come over a little earlier, I'll help you pick out some clothes if you make me look half decent."  
  
"Will, you always look half decent. Hell, you look better than half decent! Three-quarters, at least!"  
  
I could practically hear her grinning, which made me grin. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
"We got a deal. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
I hung up the phone, with that grin still plastered across my face. Honestly, I think my face is going to break someday from smiling about Buffy too much.  
  
Not a bad way to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It only took half an hour for us to get ready. Well, maybe a bit more. A hour, maybe. And a half. But only a half an hour of that was actual 'getting ready'! The rest... was other stuff.  
  
What?  
  
Don't look at me like that.  
  
Is it my fault that Buffy gave me that look? You know the look. That sneaky "I'm gonna get lucky" look. I know that look!  
  
The movie was good. Great, in fact. Reese Witherspoon is... well, what can I say. She's gorgeous. And Buffy kept saying she'd seen that bitchy girl somewhere else before. Although I can't imagine where. What, does she shop at the local Wal-Mart or something?  
  
And the restaurant we're in right now is fabulous. It's going to cost a fortune. But it's all worth it. She's all worth it.  
  
"Madam...s?"  
  
Hey! That was rude. I was thinking. Stupid dumb waiter guy.  
  
"Are you two ladies ready to order"  
  
Buffy looks over her menu, then nearly causes me to choke.  
  
"Do you have pizza?"  
  
I tried not to laugh. I really did. Didn't work.  
  
Oops. Now Buffy's glaring at me.  
  
"Baby, it's a restaurant, not a pizza place. We order Chicken Kiev, and things like that." For a moment she looks baffled, and I just want to kiss her. But I don't want the waiter to die of a heart-attack.  
  
"Okay. I'll have one of those Kiev things." She looks at me as if to say 'Happy?', and I just smile.  
  
"I'll have fillet mignon, without gravy please." The waiter nooded and jotted it down on his little pad. Those are cute little things. I want one.  
  
"Would either of you like some wine?"  
  
"Actually, we're both under--"  
  
"We'd love some!"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Uhm..." Buffy tosses a glance at the menu, as I gape at her. "White Burgundy, please."  
  
I continue to gape at Buffy as the waiter walks away.  
  
"Buffy!" She looks at me innocently, and I sigh, and decide to change the subject. I'm not gona win with that. "So, what did you think of the movie?" She grins, and I can tell this was a good idea. "Ohhh, it was great! But, oh, it was sad, too. When Paulette was stuttering at her ex-husbands door? But then she got her dog back! And that guy that the movie said Elle ended up with... he looked like the professor from Dawson's Creek! You know, the one Joey kissed."  
  
My eyes widen. I knew he looked like someone! "Oh, I know! But I'm not sure if it was him. I think I heard somewhere that he was the guy from Charlie's Angels that Cameron Diaz went out with." Buffy's eyes seem to sparkle in realisation and I giggle. "And the end was so sweet. I can't believe she made valedictorian. That would never happen."  
  
She smiles at me. "Well, yeah Will. That's why they call 'em movies, and not documentaries."  
  
In typical 3rd gade fashion, I pout and stick my tongue out at her, and she laughs at me.  
  
"Ahem." I jump, and look up to find that irritable waiter holding a bucket of ice with the wine sitting in it, and two crystal wine flutes. He sets the bucket in the middle of the table, with a single red rose that I'd never noticed before. He uncorks the bottle, and I gaze at the steam that seems to be coming from the bottle, as he pours it into our two glasses, then sets the bottle back in the ice bucket.  
  
"Oh, thank you." He doesn't seem to register that I'd said anything, and walks off back toward the kitchen. I glance at Buffy, and she shrugs and picks up her lass, sampling it.  
  
"Oh, I'm a good wine-chooser! Taste that Will, it's great!" She giggles. "And bubbly!" I look at her, praying to the high heavens that she doesn't get drunk.  
  
I take a sip, and despite myself, I smile. "It is good.." I say, uncertainly. She smiles at me, and takes my hand in hers, rubbing circles over the back of it with her thumb. I sigh, and she grins, obviously happy with herself. I sense someone behind me, and turn around to see that waiter again. He has really bad timing.  
  
"Your dinner, ladies." He sets a delicious plate of steak in front of me, and a seasoned chicken in front of Buffy, who looks at it uncertainly, and I feel the need to contain my laughter again. He walks off again, this time before I can even utter a syllable. I start eating, and watch Buffy curiously as she pokes at the chicken with her fork. "Will," she begins, "Does this taste okay?" I smile, still supressing that laughter. "Buffy, it's beautiful. Just like you." She looks at me, and grins. "Well then it better taste good. 'Cause if it doesn't, I'm gonna take offense to that." She pokes her tongue out at me and takes a bite.  
  
"So, what's the verdict?" She pretends to think, then gives me her answer.  
  
"Tastes like chicken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was an expensive dinner. All up, it came to $47, which we eventually split because we couldn't decide who was going to pay. And now we're at Buffy's house, sitting on her couch. Just sitting.  
  
Oh, this is fun...  
  
TBC (I know, I'm evil. *EG*) 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Joss'. Not mine. Grr. I'd make 'em happy. Rating: PG-13, for sex hinted at. Summary: Willow's POV. It's her and Buffy's first date... Setting: Well, I don't know what season, exactly. But Buffy's living at her house, and Willow's living at her house. Spoilers: Nope  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So."  
  
Hey, I started!  
  
Buffy looked over at me nervously. "Yeah?" Okay, so I don't know what's supposed to come next.  
  
"Umm... what do you wanna do?" Her eyes widened, and for a second I thought she was gonna suggest what I was thinking. No such luck. She pointed to the TV. "We could, um, watch?" I nodded and reached for the remote at the same time she did, and our hands brushed.  
  
And that should not be weird! I mean, it's not as if our hands have never touched before. 'Cause believe me, they have. And not just each other's hands. So it's my professional opinion that's she had the same goal that I did tonight, and she's nervous as all hell. Which is so damn cute.  
  
She retracted her hand and nodded to me, and I smiled. "Wow. Check it out, Dawson's Creek." I switched the TV on, and the image of Katie Holmes blared onto the screen. She was pretty, but I liked the other girl. What was her name... oh, yeah, Audrey.  
  
I looked over at Buffy, and she suddenly grinned at the screen. When I turned my head back, I had to laugh. Audrey was singing, "Son of a Preacher Man," while Joey and Pacey were discussing something or other, and she wasn't half bad.  
  
I took a breath, and shuffled a bit closer to Buffy, and turned my head to look up at her. She looked back at me, and I saw her pupils getting bigger, as she leant down to kiss me. Our mouths met, and I sighed into the kiss. I moved my hands up to caress her cheek, and we broke the kiss, and allowed our foreheads to touch as we took in laboured breaths. "Buffy." She turned to look at me, with need in her eyes. "Buffy, are we going to stop this time?" She gently shook her head, and kissed me again, as her hands moved beneath my clothing.  
  
I closed my eyes, and let my hands wander to Buffy's collarbone, and gently traced the outline. Her fingers clawed at the hem of my shirt, and I got the hint. I reluctantly broke our kiss, and lifted my arms, allowing her to remove me of it. I got up, and stepped out of my jeans, and watched her watch me as I blushed. I joined her back on the couch, and moved us into a more comfortable position. "Will," she said from beneath me, "Do you wanna do this?" I couldn't help but laugh, and she pouted.  
  
I think I need to stop laughing at her. "Buffy, I've wanted this since we started dating, but you always stopped it. Tonight, we're not going to stop." She seemed to accept this answer, and kissed me again, our bodies melding as the sound of Dawson's Creek characters singing floated around the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I felt Buffy stir beside me, and I rolled over and grinned. "Morning." Buffy opened her eyes sleepily, and smiled at me. "Hey, baby." I pulled her into a hug, and sighed. "If I could wake up like this every morning, I would be happy." She smiled, and nuzzled into my shoulder. "I know. Me too."  
  
I love it when she agrees with me. It's like... everything in my world is perfect, because she's with me. "So, did you um, have fun?" Her sweet voice breaks me out of my thoughts, and a grin at her. She still looks so nervous. "Of course... oh, did you?" I begin to panic; I mean it isn't as if I've done this before! "Oh, god yes." She quickly pushes those thoughts out of my head, and I relax.  
  
"In fact," she continues, "I was kinda hoping we could, um, do it again." She ducks her head, and blushes, and I actually do manage not to laugh again. "Oh, really?" She mock-glares at me, and I giggle. "Why Ms. Summers, you do have a dirty mind!" She breaks into a grin, and pokes me. "Oh, Ms. Rosenberg, I do believe that I didn't mention anything dirty, but it was your mind that jumped to conclusions."  
  
Oh.  
  
Well then. Maybe I do have a dirty mind. But why wouldn't she want to? I guess she senses that I look hurt or something, because she touches me lightly on my shoulder. "Hey. I'm just kidding. I, Buffy Summers, would love to do the 'wild thing' with you all day."  
  
"Aw, Buffy." I lean down to kiss her, and she rolls on top of me. She pauses, and frowns, as if she's forgotten something, then reaches behind her to grab the remote.  
  
She smiles at me, gives me a kiss, then turns around and switches the TV off.  
  
"Will, do you have ropes of any kind?"  
  
END 


End file.
